


Mercury Rising

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercury Rising

“Mortality is death,” said LaCroix, raising a brow. “Why not just walk into the sun?” He smiled, anticipating hot argument and chill wisdom. 

Nick’s eyes flared; but he flew from his rage, and it cooled in the breeze as he returned to the precinct. Entering from the dark parking lot, he walked up—all innocence—to the squad room. 

A sardonic comment _almost_ flew to Schanke’s lips. (In the washroom that long?) 

“Dr. Lambert phoned with her autopsy results,” was all he said, rising to grab his coat. “C’mon, pardner. Put wings on your heels. We’ve a killer to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Mercury Rising" was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU.


End file.
